Paradise
by BelowExpectation
Summary: Harry has finally found his paradise. Songfic


Harry opened his eyes and yawned. Sitting up, he tried to figure out what had woken him up. After listening for a moment he heard a few things at once.

The first thing he heard was a high pitched scream, followed by a loud child's laugh. He smiled and shook his head, he could never figure out how the two had so much energy this early in the morning.

The next sound was that of the phone ringing. After Voldemort had fallen, he and Draco had moved into the Muggle world. Harry had fun teaching Draco what everything did, but after 8 years, Draco had become a pro at working it all. The phone suddenly stopped mid ring and he knew Draco had answered it.

Then the sound of their Siberian Husky barking reached him. The Husky had only recently been adopted. Draco had begged Harry to get them a dog, so Harry had gone out and bought Draco one for his birthday.

Looking over at the clock he saw that it was almost nine thirty. Slowly, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Harry raised his arms over his head and arched his back, satisfied when he heard a small pop, he went over to the bedroom door and walked out.

When he had made it down the stairs and into the kitchen, he saw Draco hanging up the phone. He looked over when he heard Harry enter the kitchen. Draco smiled. "Good morning, Baby, how are you?" The ex-Gryffindor asked.

"Good morning. Just a little tired." Draco answered, giving Harry a kiss on his cheek. Just then two small girl entered the kitchen at full speed and into Harry. Both of the girls had platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Morning, Daddy!" They shouted up to him. He stooped down and hugged them both.

"Morning, Sweethearts." He squeezed them, then let go of the two girls.

Straightening up, Harry looked over at the clock above the doorway. He had a half hour until he had to get work. "I'm going to get a quick shower." He told them, walking towards the door.

Around fifteen minutes later, Harry came down the stairs quickly, rubbing his hair with a towel. Draco was standing over the stove, flipping pancakes over in the pan. The blonde looked up at Harry and looked up at the clock. Harry only had a few minutes.

The dark haired man walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a jug of milk. He opened it and took a large gulp. Harry yanked the jug away from his mouth and made a face. The milk had gone sour, apparently.

Draco looked over and burst out laughing at the look on his face. Harry fake glared at the other man. He twisted the top back onto the jug and put it back.

The blonde gave him a look that clearly said 'why would you do that?', but did nothing, choosing to continue smiling at Harry.

Suddenly there was a loud, drawn out beeping noise coming from a room on the other side of the kitchen, the laundry room. Draco gave a loud, annoyed sigh. He turned off the stove and stomped over to the source of the beeping, the washing machine.

Draco drew back his foot and kicked the machine hard. He then gave a yelp and grabbed his foot. That may not have been the best idea he ever had. Harry chuckled and went over to him.

"Baby, don't kick the thing. I'll fix it, I promise. Along with about a million other things." Harry promised, wrapping his arms around his husband from behind. Draco turned his head and kissed the other man.

There was a small chime from the clock and Harry jerked back. He kissed Draco one last time and called out a goodbye to the girls as he ran to the fireplace. Draco shook his head as he heard Harry say his destination, no doubt the man would be late again. Going back to the stove, Draco finished cooking.

"Crystal, Diana! Breakfast!" He called.

Hearing the squeals coming from the top of the stairs he figured they would be barreling in from their playroom anytime now.

*Two days later*

Harry sat on the sofa in the living room, looking at his watch. He seemed to be checking it every five seconds. Draco was running late.

After watching the man check his watch for about the hundredth time, the babysitter, Jessica, walked into the room. "Are you ok, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm fine. Draco's just running a little late. Thanks again for coming and watching the girls, Jessica." He answered, once again looking at his watch.

The young girl laughed. "No problem. Your girls are angels. I always have fun playing with Crystal and Diana. The pay's great too."

Harry chuckled. Instead of checking his watch, he opted for staring at the door, as if it would make his extremely late husband suddenly appear.

"I'm going to check on the kids and put them to bed." She told him, not that she figured he was listening. 'I guess we aren't going to make it to the restaurant.'

He wasn't. Suddenly, the front door burst open. A teary eyed Draco ran into the living room and in front of Harry.

"Oh, Harry, I am so sorry. One of the parents wanted to go on forever about how she thinks her kid needs more attention, and…" Draco broke off as, the tears started to flow from his eyes. Tonight was supposed to be one of the few nights they had alone with each other.

Harry got up from the couch and pulled Draco into a hug. The smaller man buried his head in Harry's shoulder.

"Its ok, Draco. Plan B. We can send Jessica home, and order pizza. It will be fine. Ok?" Harry told him, trying to get him to stop crying.

The blonde nodded, and let go of Harry. Harry smiled reassuringly to him and went upstairs to find Jessica. The girl was tucking the sleeping girls into bed. She looked up at him and walked out of the room.

"Thanks for coming by, Jessica, but we don't need you to hang around for the rest of the night. Draco just got home, were going to stay here." Harry explained.

Jessica nodded. "Ok, call me when you need a babysitter again. Bye Mr. Potter." She turned and walked down the stairs. Draco was still in the living room, hanging up the phone. "Bye, Mr. Potter." She walked out the front door, careful to shut it quietly.

Harry came down the stairs, being careful not to step where the stairs creaked. Draco smiled at him. "I called, it will be here soon. I'm still sorry about missing the reservations tonight."

"Its fine, Draco." Another reassuring smile.

Around half an hour later, the door bell rang. Draco answered, paid, and brought the pizza inside. He smiled when he saw what Harry had done to the table. It had two lit candles and was covered with a white tablecloth. Harry went forward, took the box and led Draco over to the table.

He pulled out the chair for the blonde man, balancing the box in his other hand. Draco beamed up at him and sat down. Harry pushed the chair in for him and put the box in front of him. He sat down himself and gave himself and Draco a slice each.

When they had eaten, they moved into the living room. Soon, the two were involved in a rather heated snogging season. The two pulled away from each other and moved to go upstairs.

They made it into their bedroom and fell onto the bed. They had just managed to get both of their shirts off, when there was a light knock on the door. The two men groaned and pulled their shirts back on. "Yes?" Harry called out. He grabbed his wand and unlocked the door.

It was pushed open slightly by their two kids, Crystal and Diana. Diana was clutching her small brown teddy bear and Crystal was twirling a strand of her blonde hair. "Mama? Daddy? Can Teddy and Crystal and Me sleep in here between you tonight? I had a bad dream." Diana looked up at them with wide, frightened green eyes.

Draco's own silver eyes looked up at Harry pleadingly, he could never refuse his children something when she looked like that. Harry met his gaze and knew he couldn't stop it. If he said no, Draco would have gone into the girls' room to sleep with them there.

The dark haired man got up from the bed and crossed the room to pick up his two girls. Both were light enough for him to pick them up together. They smiled and curled into his chest. He put the two in between Draco and himself and got back into bed, pulling the blankets over them. Draco pulled the closest one, Diana to himself and wrapped his arms around her. Diana sighed happily and squeezed her teddy tighter. She curled into a slight ball. Crystal curled up next to Harry when he laid down.

He got closer to her, so she could feel him there. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled. Leaning over he kissed Draco and Diana on their foreheads, before laying down and kissing Crystal's too. He once again looked over the three sleeping figures.

Yep, this was paradise.


End file.
